


年轻先生弗莱的回答

by chambermusic



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I don't regret a thing, M/M, Victorian Rom Com, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambermusic/pseuds/chambermusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个维多利亚时期的浪漫喜剧故事（严肃）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 非常谜样的圣殿&刺客合并背景，因为这篇是浪漫轻喜剧，所以并没有坏人。然而因为我是我，变成了非常重口味（？）的浪漫轻喜剧（这CP比RothFrye还有毒，然而架不住有坑友 ）。最早写来作为埃米尔·左拉的《妇女乐园》的搞笑，看过的朋友也许会会心一笑。

1868年对克劳福德·斯塔瑞克，伦敦圣殿骑士团的最高骑士长来说，是格外春风得意的一年：斯塔瑞克大桥临近落成，亚特薇运输公司与骑士团资本的合并也终于在秋季谈妥；尽管在同刺客达成的条件的约束下，过去对伦敦经济形成四面合围之势的几大圣殿公司如今被拆分成了相互竞争的个体，但连他们的这群老对手也默认了斯塔瑞克资产在其中持有的股份——于是，同自由的行业竞争中节节攀升的总产值，无形中也令克劳福德自己的账本越来越好看了。在英国本土对伊甸圣器的搜索最终被证明无果之后，这两个曾经针锋相对，却又因此是如此相似的秘密社团终于坐下来进行了谈判——有感于1791年海另一边法国骑士团与兄弟会的世纪和解，连同爱丽丝·德拉赛尔同亚诺·多里安一对金童玉女的传奇故事，近一百年间两派的关系已有了突飞猛进的发展；而到了1868年的十月，双子刺客伊薇·弗莱与雅各布·弗莱的到来，更是全面宣告了伦敦骑士团与外郊刺客长老会力量的合并。

双胞胎刚坐着克劳利的火车到达时，斯塔瑞克还正在总部与全体成员议事。两个年轻人是由骑士团忠心耿耿的管家带进来的——两张呼吸多了乡下空气，充满血色的脸庞，四只眼睛不放心地追随着他们被管家拿走的行李。在绘金的日本扇子之下，佩儿·亚特薇发出了一声充满优越感的嗤笑来——瞧瞧他们那粗糙笨重的靴子！那位年轻小姐，在外衣里穿着裤子！佩儿的笑声是在捍卫一位伦敦美女的尊严。而沿着会议室的长桌，会意的眼神从一头传到另一头——这两个可怜的乡下孩子，伦敦是定要叫他们看花了眼的！

克劳福德自负不是个拘谨于阶级的人。不然，街头流氓麦克斯威尔·罗斯此时也不至于列席同张桌上，而出身小生意人的梭恩小姐也不必忙着在自己的椅子里不舒服（克劳福德觉得自己是个分外受人欢迎的骑士长：露西就曾经向他吐露过自己是如何听不惯真丝裙子的响动，他有没有同两便士在她背后就此嘲笑了她一个月则是另一回事。）他分外大度地招呼两个年轻人在他身边坐下，命仆人端来茶点。两个孩子安静地走了过来；而随着他们的动作，仿佛也有一阵户外的鲜意扑面而来。

——近处看来，两个年轻人的面庞还是不无可取之处的。一对儿成对儿的陶瓷娃娃般的肌肤，缘着外面的冷风，还透着殷殷的红色。女孩儿一双绿眼中的眼神庄重而不拘谨，已有了仕家小姐风范——冷淡、冷艳、叫人发狂；反倒是这对双胞胎里的男孩儿，一脸憋不住的生动表情，仿佛此刻恨不得从自己的皮里跳出来。梭恩小姐的另一头，麦克斯威尔·罗斯发出了一阵意味不明的嘶哑笑声。

克劳福德与两便士交换了一眼他专门留给年轻人的轻薄，自满自足地笑道：“还请您脱帽加入我们，弗莱先生？”

年轻人的手立刻摸到了头顶——却发现自己的帽子一早便在门口便留给管家了。他不由得记恨地看了一眼斯塔瑞克——而这眼怨怼而娇的注视，就像是被揪了辫子的小女孩儿朝男孩儿的谴责一样，只叫斯塔瑞克的心更加愉悦了。

 

刺客双子很快加入了伦敦联合总部的运营之中：更为成熟的伊薇很快显露出卓越的才干，连之前无人挑战的露西也开始有了被替代的忧虑。雅各布的融入则颇费了些周折——他对遵守命令似乎有着特别的抵触，而克劳福德则好几次收到手下对他在酒吧闹事的报告来。然而在几次斯塔瑞克式的歇斯底里之后，雅各布特殊的长处终于开始显山露水：他先前那无与伦比的破坏力屡次为事件提供了天才式的简单直接的解决办法。现在，反倒是把他交给罗斯管理的决定叫斯塔瑞克睡不着觉——这老流氓听到这决定显得太开心了，准没好事。到来年四月份，两个年轻人已经准备要收到两个秘密结社的联合紫色制服。之前一个月，克劳福德的裁缝轮番来给伊薇同雅各布量了好几次尺寸，连克劳福德自己都屡次听见两个年轻人在总部办公室被贴身量体时的咯咯笑声。尽管心中免不了地对这两个没见过世面的年轻孩子的鄙薄，他为此还是感到愉悦的——这是他多么美妙的胜利！两个标志着他成功顺遂的年轻人穿上自己的颜色。这一切发展的顺利叫骑士长忘乎所以。

——确实，此刻的骑士长正处于他成功的顶峰。不过，往往是这样的时刻，才正埋下了往后苦恼的种子。

果然，不满一个星期，当克劳福德再度在总部展开他例行的徜徉，他无意中瞥见了刚试穿上新制服的雅各布·弗莱。在打开的办公室门后，年轻人刚套进了复杂的马甲与外衣，正在调整手腕上的腕甲。

——而这又是怎样的一番景象！平常打扮不入流得如卖报童的雅各布，此时倒像是位年轻的王储，举手投足间都显露出无法令人忽视的魅力。越过眉骨的伤痕让那张俊朗的脸庞不留俗套，而紫色领花的映衬下，暴露在外的肌肤晶莹无暇。这年轻人的魔力让克劳福德陷入了深深的震惊中，一时难以挪开视线——他是何时蜕变成他眼前这个风度翩翩的年轻人的？他像是一个与孩子朝夕相处的长者，忽然惊讶于对方一夜间出落成的俊俏美人。

雅各布显然注意到了他的视线，向他投以疑惑的眼神——克劳福德鲜少有离着十丈远还不宣布自己的到来的。那张脸上的表情依然是雅各布，此时却属于一张令人陶醉的、陌生的脸。克劳福德一时一句话也说不出来；可帮倒忙的是，刚还忙碌的裁缝此时竟也停下手来，如同等着骑士长的指示。

“这……”他艰难地吐出字来，“——这是什么玩意！”

裁缝与雅各布似乎都受了一惊，讶异地看着他。

“换下来！”克劳福德话里的愤怒叫他自己都吓了一跳，“马上给我换下来！”

第二天，雅各布穿着旧衣服出席了刺客与圣殿的例会。换上新装的伊薇疑惑地看着弟弟；雅各布扭过脸去，似乎为这莫名其妙的境遇而恼火着。另一边的情形也不好出多少：经过一晚上游说自己这不过是转瞬即逝的怪印象，当他再见到雅各布，斯塔瑞克发现他仍旧同昨天一样惹人喜爱。就像是他看他的方式永远地变了——让他觉得奇怪的已经不再是自己会觉得雅各布可爱，反而是自己之前如何能全然未注意到这可爱来。这想法折磨着他；而一个尴尬的星期过去了。雅各布的模样就如同太阳留在瞳中的影子，每每在闭上的眼帘后浮现，让人无处可逃。

又一个连茶水都索然无味的早上（所有被历史上每一任骑士长谋害的刺客们，此时一定都是通过这个克劳利来的小刺客做出了报复），只有他自己把茶匙掉在地上的声音惊醒了克劳福德——

他是克劳福德·斯塔瑞克，大不列颠最高骑士，伦敦骑士团的第十三任骑士长，世界心脏的弄权人。 **他凭什么不能要他想要的？**

——他凭什么不能要他想要的？

顿时，一切茅塞顿开，而得到雅各布的办法似乎从来未在斯塔瑞克眼前如此清晰过。克劳福德提起笔。

 


	2. 下

弗莱先生收到了骑士长共进晚餐的邀请！

——弗莱先生收到了骑士长共进晚餐的邀请！像一句暗号，这句话从伦敦总部仆人通道的一头传到了另外一头。

骑士团的仆人们一向以效率与对骑士长日新月异的小毛病的关怀而著名；不过，对骑士长私生活的缄默显然不在其列。况且，与骑士长单独共进晚餐一直被公认是充满暧昧的特殊事件——与斯塔瑞克有过纠缠的先生与女士们，无不都是从这样一枚共进晚餐的请柬开始的。对仆人们来说，斯塔瑞克先生的请柬对接下来几天的工作充满指导意义：弗莱先生是接受还是拒绝？斯塔瑞克骑士长的心情是变好还是变坏？我们被骑士长枪杀的几率是增加还是降低了？

万幸的是，克劳福德此时对于这些在他背后的议论显然浑然不觉。从清早叫人送出请柬，他的心便处于激动与怀疑的双重折磨之中；下午才能见到雅各布的事实则让他对这悸动如此陌生的心更加煎熬了。

他等不到晚上了——他有权利下午就收到一个回复！然而下午例会上的雅各布仍旧同往常一样沉浸于给卡迪根伯爵叫倒好之中，未曾朝骑士长多看过来一眼。狡猾，是吗？假如这是你玩的把戏——作为一个有风度的男人，克劳福德不禁觉得自己也该礼尚往来起来。他先给布鲁斯特、两便士和自己加了个小会，再叫伊薇和露西一起去讨论西南威尔士的遗迹分布情况——雅各布大可在这等他姐姐说完。然而，当错估了布鲁斯特结巴程度的克劳福德慌慌张张地从这场逾时会议中解脱出来，露西俨然已在休息室里同米尔纳和和气气地喝起下午茶了。

“雅各布——他姐姐——他们两个在哪儿？”克劳福德大惊失色。

“他刚跟他姐姐——那个贱女人——离开，”露西见缝插针地骂了一句，“准是回他们那节劳什子火车上去了。”

一边咆哮着叫几个男仆前去堵人，克劳福德几乎按捺不住自己也快跑两步的冲动。他身后，佩儿刚从另一间办公室里出来：“克劳福德今天可真奇怪！”她遮在一柄崭新的象牙扇子后感慨。注意到竞争对手米尔纳也坐在茶座上，佩儿恰当地表达了自己的问候：“——哼！”

万幸的是，在骑士长像个干体力活儿的下等人一样亲自追过去之前，他战战兢兢的男仆已经带回来了弗莱姐弟。在落地窗的照耀之下，雅各布的脸几乎完全藏在帽子后面；伊薇则用她了然又不耐烦的眼神凝视着她弟弟。克劳福德已经没耐心剩下寒暄了——“留我们单独呆一会儿，弗莱小姐。”

妙人儿一个的弗莱小姐只是耸耸肩，便毫无异议地离开了克劳福德的办公室。现在这里确实只剩下克劳福德与雅各布两个人了。雅各布的态度几乎是要被形容为冷淡的——他既没抬头，也没看向克劳福德，然而此时的克劳福德已经难以为这样的小信号所阻挡了。

“你收到我的请柬了，一定？如果没有，我这就毙了我的招待——”

“我收到请柬了。”雅各布说。

当对方近在眼前，克劳福德禁不住伸出手去，将年轻人的一只手掌捏在双手中摩挲，雅各布并没有动弹。“当然，你一定知道我邀请你的原因了？”他动情地问道。

雅阁布用另一只手摘下帽子，露出一张不可思议的脸来。他显然吞下了好几句话，终于喃喃道：“…我又不是白痴。”

“那想必你一定会到了？”

这句话霎时便让红色爬满了弗莱家男孩的脸。雅各布猛地偏过脸去，似乎没办法再多看克劳福德一眼——连他的耳朵尖都发红了。他在克劳福德双手中的手僵硬得像只受惊的小动物。

“不，”他小声说。

“什么？”

“不。”雅各布重复了一遍，这次动静大得多。

 

——不？

—— **不** ？！

头一分钟，克劳福德完全凝固在纯粹的不可思议中。不？不？！对克劳福德·斯塔瑞克，大不列颠最高骑士，伦敦骑士团的第十三任骑士长……？！？这孩子今天带没带脑袋来上班，他有没有心？因为但凡有心的人都该看得出他已经陷入怎样的折磨之中，他朝思暮想的一片痴心，他命运多舛的迷恋！哦，高贵的斯塔瑞克是怎样地想着雅各布·弗莱，这个克劳利来的小刺客，这个漂亮的男孩——

他应该愤怒。他有全世界的理由为这轻浮的拒绝怒不可遏。有一部分的克劳福德已经跳起身来，用手枪打碎了房间里所有的花盆——然而剩下的克劳福德只是坐在那里，仿佛发生在他眼前的都属于一只玻璃鱼缸，他是只困惑不已又无计可施的猫。克劳福德双目圆睁，身体僵直，直挺挺地发不出一点声音；而他就这么坐着目送着雅各布离开，连一声无力的呜咽都从嗓子里发不出来。

——不？他的人生究竟变成了怎样的灾难啊！

当斯塔瑞克恢复过来，雅各布的拒绝让他陷入了完全的狂热之中：他又给他写了一封信，在第二天早上再度试图邀约雅各布。那之后，他一次又一次地发出邀请——因为他一次又一次收到的回答永远是“不”。假如雅各布之前对他有十分的可爱，如今意识到他的抗拒，意识到这张可爱的脸拒绝属于他，他在斯塔瑞克的眼里就变得一百分，一千分地更加可爱了。对雅各布的思绪占据了他的夜晚，他的清晨；而当这甜蜜的折磨即便在他工作的下午也不肯放过他，克劳福德觉得他简直是爱上了他，而这简直要叫他诉诸泪水了！

每当有人揶揄似地问候克劳福德，在孤单、寂寥的傍晚，克劳福德常常也被愤怒占据——难道他不应该倾慕佩儿，他美丽、强硬、叫每个人都抬不起头来的女士！难道他不能为露西对他的忠诚而沾沾自喜，不能有俊美、懂规矩的绅士为他倾倒！而这个体壮如牛，法文都数不到二十的乡巴佬，他又怎么敢这样侮辱他！斯塔瑞克挥舞着拳头，发誓要报复雅各布·弗莱——他要叫他打包袱滚回乡下去，给他父亲写一封辱没的长信，在会议上讥讽他；他想煽他的耳光，换他的眼泪这次也流下来！然后他想吻他——哦，他是如何地想吻他！

到了这儿，克劳福德的心再免不了地陷入温柔之中。他爱他的那部分又一次地为雅各布的行为作出了借口：他还不知道我的心——我要再一次邀约他。而当他一次又一次地收到同样的回答，他的心再度变得绝望，再度变得愤怒，直到他再一次地、无可避免地又陷入到对年轻人的温柔之中。

 

五月的一个下午，前几周持续进行的帮派活动让联合总部忙碌于物资清点中。斯塔瑞克已经不再去询问雅各布了——现在他只用如此寂寞而充满希冀的眼神看着他，浓密的眉毛与胡子下的神情如此忧郁——哦，谁又认得出来这是斯塔瑞克！（佩儿和总部的其他人如今都绕着他的道走；克劳福德戏剧般的忧郁比他戏剧般的怒火还可怕。）

他敲了敲暴徒帮临时占据的会客室的门；没听到回答，斯塔瑞克直接打开了房门。然而雅各布和罗斯都在里面，而后者正热情地亲吻着雅各布的右手。

“…给我一个吻，”这老恶棍说，“一个吻就够了！”

雅各布，至少，看起来平淡、毫无反应，脸庞同往常一样苍白。然而在斯塔瑞克眼里，这就好比撞见两个人行不耻之事也没什么两样。他厉声喝止了罗斯，命令雅各布现在就到他办公室去。罗斯显然未曾料到斯塔瑞克的出现——这混蛋一声没吭——雅各布反倒同样燃起了怒火；鼻孔翕动，年轻人气冲冲地随斯塔瑞克到了他的办公室。

甫一关上门，克劳福德便一股脑地倾倒出他最尖酸的指责来——雅各布是如何地不知廉耻，公然同地痞麦克斯威尔·罗斯交际；他有多么地轻浮，这又是怎么叫圣殿同刺客一道蒙羞；他们究竟进行到哪了，而总部明文禁止上班时间谈论工作无关事宜的！

雅各布就像他每一次同克劳福德独处的时候，依然从脸红到了脖子根——这次却全是缘于他的怒火。

“明明是你心里低俗，”他反抗道，“都是你自己想象出来的！”

“我低俗？”克劳福德咆哮道，“难道你就喜欢这样的无赖，这种不入流的角色？”

雅各布不肯回答他。斯塔瑞克怒急攻心：“…随你喜欢！我有什么好惊讶的！你以为你是什么，我之前又有多少机会占有你！我要做的不过是锁上办公室的门——”

——就在那儿，那个魔法般的句子——突然间，雅各布的脸为了完全不同的理由充满了绯红，原本怒气冲冲的眉眼忽地陷入迷醉之中。那一张让斯塔瑞克如此狂热的脸露出了他最美的，痴呓一般的神情。

“就是这个……再说一遍！”他不能自已地说道。

“什么？”斯塔瑞克彻底糊涂了。

“你刚刚的那句话——再说一遍！”年轻人叫道。

“我……要做的不过是锁上办公室…的门？”

再听到这句话，雅各布发出一声几乎是亵渎的动情呻吟。突然间，他两只手臂热情地钩住了克劳福德的脖子，充满血色的嘴唇与他不过一个呼吸之遥。

“再说一次，克劳福德！”雅各布说。

——不过，早在克劳福德得以结束整个句子之前，年轻人热情的双唇就已深深地吻住了他。尽管处在不小的惊讶中，克劳福德的手臂显然反应快过他的大脑，此时已经牢牢地圈住了雅各布。一整个下午，帮派的清点事务被彻底地抛到了脑后；而克劳福德——

克劳福德锁上了他办公室的门。

 


End file.
